A Brokedown Symphony
by death cherries
Summary: Debitto soon finds an appreciation for music, but when he sees Lenalee playing a piano in a room alone he soon begins to wonder what else those hands can do. RATED M DebittoxLenalee story ONESHOT


Hey everyone! Once again, another D. Gray Man fic for you all. I've decided to turn this one up a notch by making a Debitto and Lenalee pairing. Oh crack…. Anyhoo, I hope this one will be good. So far, I'm being lazy by not continuing my other stories. Hopefully this time will be different…. Oh well, Enjoy! :D

**A Brokedown Symphony

* * *

**

_Click!_ Debitto yawned with boredom as he played with his gun and twirled it around in his hand. He then shut one eye and then pointed the trigger at the bookshelf and pulled the trigger. _**Bang!**_ Jasdero cackled as he jumped up and down from the sofa and began shooting manically in the same location. Debitto then groaned as he turned over to his side.

"Huh? Something wrong, Debitto?" the blonde asked as he put his gun down and looked over.

"It's so fucking boring!" the spikey black haired boy shouted as he tossed his gun down to the floor and began to pout like a little boy. It was boring and there was nothing to do, he hated it when lazy days like these happened. Oh sure, there was something to do. Go look for Cross, but God knew where that demon was. It had been years that they had been searching for him, and still no luck.

Jasdero walked on over to his partners side and began to lean back against the wall. "Why don't we go bother the Millennium Earl or Sweet Tooth?" he offered with a wide grin. He knew that always cheered him up, especially when it came to bothering Skin. "Or maybe even go hunting down for _Cross_?"

"No thanks," Debitto sighed out.

"Debitto! You're so boring today! "Jasdero whined out as he raised his fists. He was just about to knock his partner over the head until he heard an eerie, somewhat melodic tune. Debitto's ears also perked up to this. "Ne, ne! Debitto, you hear that, too?"

"Yeah…where is it coming from?" The black haired boy asked as he got up and walked towards wherever the sounds were coming from. He opened the closed door of their room and began walking down the halls in search for its source.

"I don't know, but I like it though. _Hee hee!_" Jasdero exclaimed as he followed.

The two walked on, past the other rooms checking each one to see if by chance they contained the musician and the sounds of the piano that was playing. Down the magnificent stair case, they found themselves now getting closer. Continuing on, they walked down the corridors until they had finally come up against a large closed door room. The two then looked at each other and grinned. Raising a leg each, Debitto and Jasdero gave a large kick, opening the door.

"Oh my!" The Millennium Earl announced as he stopped fiddling his fingers upon the keys and turned to see JasDebi enter the room. "It seems I have attracted some music appreciators, have I?"

"This is strange," Tyki commented as he watched the two continue to walk towards him and the Earl. "What brings you over here? Weren't you playing in the lounge room?"

"We heard music and came to see where it was coming from, _hee_!" Jasdero spoke as he walked by the Earl and his organ. He ran his fingers over the keys and giggled at the sounds it was making.

Debitto walked over and stared that the keys. He put two fingers on it and began to play some random nonsense. What was this feeling? He was never really the type for music to begin with, but just touching the keys and having them make a tune, well…it seemed pretty cool.

The Earl watched as Debitto began to experiment on the organ and gave a smile. "So, Debitto, you want to learn something about music or something, do you?"

"N-not really," Debitto confessed as his fingers played with the keys, testing out to find a sound that he liked. "It's just that…" he stopped and took his fingers off the keys and looked on over to the Earl. "It's kind of amazing how some sort of thing like this can attract people." He then laid his fingers upon the keys once again, this time lightly tapping it.

"Ne, ne! Debitto! Let's learn how to play!" Jasdero exclaimed as he slammed his hands upon the keys. The two then began to play.

"Oh god…" Tyki groaned as he slapped a hand to his forehead. "Now we'll never hear the end of the noise."

* * *

For weeks the two practiced under the Earl as he tried to teach them to play the piano properly. But to his dismay, they only heard half of anything he said and just mindlessly slammed their fingers onto the keys and made a noise that seemed to resemble a cat running around on the keys while hyped up on drugs and in a hallucination. In short, it was just terrible. But Jasdero and Debitto didn't seem to care, to them, it was all fun and it did rid of them of boredom. But now, the noise was too much to bear for Road as she clasped her hands to her ears and kicked her legs wildly. Grinding her teeth, she now couldn't help but give a large shout.

"I can't take it anymore!" she cried out stomping her foot in frustration.

"It's really terrible, _Lero_!" Lero wailed as he tried to bury his head into the cushions. "Make them stop, Road tama, _Lero!!_"

"That's just what I am about to do," Road replied as she jumped from her chair and stomped over to the Earl's organ room. The noise grew louder as she neared and Road soon noticed Tyki calmly walking by while crunching down on an apple. She quirked a weird brow at him. "Tyki, _how_ can you _stand_ this noise?" she asked in a loud tone trying to go over the sound.

Tyki looked over to her and then had one hand reach up to his ears. "You said something?" he asked as he took out a plug. But then he frowned as he heard the noise and shoved the piece back into his ear. Shaking his head in a tired manner, he then walked off.

Road had finally reached the room and dashed up towards to where JasDebi were playing their tune, grabbing Lero, she began to hit them both over the head. "Enough!" she shouted. "Enough, enough! ENOUGH!"

"Oww, _Lero!!_" the umbrella wailed as his body struck the two over their heads. "Don't use **me**, Road tama, _Lero!_"

"Hey! What the hell's your problem?" Debitto snapped as he rubbed his head over the spot where he was struck.

"We didn't do anything to you!" Jasdero cried out with small tears coming out of his eyes.

"I've had it up to here with the racket you two are making!" Road informed as she held Lero high up in her hands as if it were some sort of heavy object. "Any more noise and I'll trap you both in my dream realm into believing you are nine year old human girls that are having a slumber party!" and with that, Road stormed out of the room.

The two watched as the little Noah and pumpkin left the room, slamming the door as they did so. Jasdero and Debitto looked over at each other. Both gave irritated sighs as they leaned against the keys, resting their elbows on it making a large, _bahng!_ sound. "What do we do now?" Jasdero whined as he looked over to Debitto, "If we cannot play, then what's the point?"

"Road has to always be so uptight about everything!" Debitto grunted, "She's just as tight assed as that Lulubell."

"Yeah…but Lulubell is worse!" Jasdero exclaimed.

"That's true…" Debitto then looked up to the large ceiling. What was there to do? If they couldn't play within the mansion, then where could they play? And with a piano no doubt! Debitto got up and made a wave for Jasdero to follow. Perhaps a small outing to the nearby town would do them good. It was just one of those things that they did sometimes. Walking out of the room and down the corridor, they soon began to talk of what they should do. Maybe look for Cross? Or maybe before that, go out and play. Pretend to shoot people that were walking along the streets making them run and scream in a frenzy. That was always fun.

As the two passed the main room, Tyki looked over to them. Taking both earplugs out he then asked in a relief, "_Oh!_ Are you two finally done?"

* * *

It was evening and the night was still young. The twins roamed the streets, causing some havoc as they did so. Pointing their guns at anyone they felt they wanted to scare just to see their faces and make them run. And if an officer came, well no matter. They would just start popping caps and bullets to make the poor guy whiz his pants and run. If they had come across a horse drawn carriage, they would simply lop off any off the straps and contraptions that kept that beast to that wagon and just ride him wild through the sidewalks and inside of the tiny shops. The boredom was gone and excitement was now pumping in their blood. They soon had ditched the pony and now went to do some mischief on their own. Jasdero had suggested that they break into the still open bread shops and just run off with the goods. They did. Later on, an idea to climb up on the light posts and jump inside the windows of any rooms with unclosed doors. They did that, too.

Finally, they were getting bored again. Debitto looked up and stared into the starry sky. It was interesting. But what caught his attention was the moon, on how full it looked and how big and beautiful it was. And for a moment, he began to think of a certain tune for it. The moon, its light, its beauty… _'There should be some kind of song for it,'_ he thought. He then stood up.

"Huh?" Jasdero looked up. "Are we leaving now?"

"No, I just want to walk off for a moment." Debitto replied as he looked at his sitting partner.

"Where to?" the blonde asked as he played with his little firefly bulb.

Debitto thought a moment. If he had said the words 'piano' or 'organ', he was sure that he would follow and that they would squabble over it. Jasdero did like to take up much space of anything they shared. "I'm just going to go wandering around," he said slowly as he turned his direction up the street, "I won't be long. So you can have your fun here. "

"Oh, okay then." The blonde concluded as he, too, got up. "If that's the case, I'm going over to play in the park that we passed by. There was a pond, and there were lots of fireflies."

"Have fun." Debitto said with a smile. And finally, they parted.

He had searched now for a while. Passing whatever shop or window he came across, he would peer into it and check to see if they had any piano's or sort of keyed instruments that he could play. But to no avail. He growled and pouted and kicked at the ground. "This place sucks!" he cursed. What kind of town was this?! Just as he was about to shoot the glass, he then heard the sounds of keys and a melody. Like magic, he had stopped and listened. Putting his gun away, he then closed his eyes and listened to the beautiful sounds it was making. He hummed to it in a silly, sadistic fashion and followed to where the sound was coming from. This was very different compared to how the Earl played it. It wasn't eerie or creepy. It was much more…_soothing_. Maybe an even _tranquil_ and _serene_ kind of sound. He liked it very much. But the music was doing more than just him enjoying and setting him in a good, peaceful mood. Strangely, he began to envision the player's fingers and how they gently glided and pushed down on those keys. The thoughts began to arouse and even excite him.

"Who's fingers could they be?" he asked himself with delight. "I surely must find out who's they belong to!"

* * *

Lenalee hummed along as she played and tapped at the notes of the keys. Watching and reading the pages of the song she was practicing on. Beethoven's '_Moonlight_' sonata. She was never really good at it in the beginning, since she was always busy being and Exorcist and all. But now, she was finally getting the hang of it. No mistakes were being heard and no harsh notes coming out. Lenalee began to think that her fingers were now being possessed by Beethoven himself! She laughed to such a thought. With Allen, Krory and Lavi out for a while eating dinner at the café, she wanted to surprise them when they got back. She could imagine it now, them coming back to the rooms with their bellies bulging and full, wanting the need to sleep but wanting to listen to something pleasant just before dreaming. She sighed dreamily to the thoughts of how they would listen and marvel to her playing. How they would go _"Oooh!"_ and _"Ahhh!"_ with amazement and delight and give her an applause after.

She then turned the page of the notebook, scanning the notes with her eyes her fingers just automatically seemed to go with the flow. _'I think I finally got it this time,'_ she happily thought to herself. But soon she hit the wrong key. Then two more; Lenalee panicked a little and then the song began to sound very off and she stopped. "Not again!" she whined.

Debitto watched as the long haired girl banged her hands against the piano keys and then rested her head upon it. He was hanging from the window that was slightly opened and had been holding on for quite some time. His hands were getting moist with impatience as he hoped for the girl to continue her playing. But finally, with his arms giving in and tiring out, the Noah then jumped into the room. "Hey!" he shouted as he hit the floor and huffed. "So _that's it_? You're just gonna _stop_ playing?"

Lenalee stood stiff with shock. "What are you talking about?"

"You were playing just now, weren't you?" Debitto asked as he slowly got up and pointed his gun at the piano. "That song, what was it called just now?"

Lenalee gave the black spikey haired bow an estranged look. "It's called _Moonlight_, by Ludwig Van Beethoven."

"'_Moonlight_'?" The Noah repeated as he pulled back his gun. Was that the song he had heard back then from when he was on the street moments ago?

"You never heard of it?" the girl asked as she looked at him. Her eyes were trailing all over the dark skinned man's body. His amber, make upped eyes. The spikey hair and his ecstatic, wild fashion style; he seemed to scream out as a sort of strange song to her.

"I was never a music fan, much…" Debitto confessed as he looked to the side and put his gun away. He sighed and then looked at her, "So you know how to play, do you?"

"Just a few songs," she replied.

Debitto then leaned up on the comfy bed that was in the room and then looked at her. "Play it again."

"What?"

"Play it again or I'll shoot up this whole place," Debitto repeated in an annoyed tone. He hated saying the same thing twice.

"Alright, alright." Lenalee huffed as she set the book back to its beginning and began to play.

Debitto watched and listened intensely to each key and note she was hitting. No mistakes were being made and the melody of it was going very smooth. He closed his eyes as she continued on, this song…_Moonlight_ as it was called just seemed to flow through him. It matched with that moon that he had seen outside. And the girl, the one who was playing… he looked at her. He watched her eyes, how calm but intense they were as she looked at them as her fingers, gentle soft things, pushed and tapped at them making that lovely sound that he was hearing now. Her long hair, tied up in two pig tails resting on her shoulders as she played.

Then something shiny caught his eye. He looked over onto the bed and saw a black coat with silver trimmings and buttons. '_So she's an Exorcist, is she?_' Debitto thought to himself as he looked back her. She was still playing. Personally, he had no quarrels with them and neither did Jasdero. Their only main concern was Martial Cross. An Exorcist, yes. But he had done nothing more to them except just jack and end them up with his bills. The bastard.

But now, he was watching her fingers play. He could feel himself excited all the more he saw her fingers gracefully tapping away at those keys and wondered…_what else could those hands of hers do?_ Slowly he got up and walked over, making ever so light and soft steps so that she wouldn't hear it. He was a master of that whenever he and Jasdero were sneaking up on Tyki or Skin. In a quick, swift but delicate motion, he had turned her head towards his and crashed his lips upon hers. Instinctively, the girl was raising her hands to slap and stop him, but he had quickly taken her hands and she only struggled under his grip.

"What are you doing?" Lenalee squealed under his kiss as she continued to struggle.

"Those hands of yours," Debitto huffed as he deepened the kiss with his tongue, "I want to see what else you can do with them."

Before Lenalee had even the time to reply, he had grabbed her body and tossed it onto the bed. She tried getting up and running, but he had jumped upon her body and pressed his own weight upon hers. Sure, he may have looked scrawny and light weight, but she was quickly surprised how that had changed her mind immediately. She tried to scream, but just by opening her mouth he had shoved his tongue down her throat. She bit it and he gave a roar and viciously slapped her.

"_Bitch!_" Debitto hissed as he continued to slap her face. "So you want to try and piss me off, _do you_?!" He thought about getting his gun, but just striking her across the face was just as entertaining as playing the piano. Tears formed from her closed eyes, her cheeks were reddening and he was enjoying the sight.

"_Stop!_" Lenalee screamed, "_Stop! Stop! Please!!_" kicking her legs wildly to the sides, she had soon hit the record player that was to the side of the bed and had turned it on. Soon the song _Furelise_ had begun playing, but in such a somewhat unpleasant and wailing way.

Debitto's ears perked up to the sounds of the maniacal noise that was now being played and found himself enjoying it and the activity that he was currently engaging himself in. The horrid sounds of the piano playing record, plus her screams and cries, and the sounds of his hands slapping the skin on her face seemed to have made some sort of crazy broke-down symphony to him. As the beat of the piano keys picked up, Debitto had already adjusted himself above the girl and began to undo the large belt on his pants, and soon the zipper.

Lenalee struggled with horror as the music soon horribly faded out and turned to Beethoven's ninth symphony. Squeezing her eyes tight, she had begun using her strength to try to push the Noah off of her. But then she had suddenly stopped as she had felt the man's fleshy touch her inner thigh. Immediately she knew where this was being headed to. "_No! No! No!_" she screamed.

"Shut up already!" the spikey haired Noah roared as he gave her one final large _slap!_ across the face, making her stop all movements. Grabbing her chin and pulling it close to him, he gave her a most devious and dangerous smile. "I really don't want to do this," he began as he pulled his gun out and shoved the nose into her mouth, "but if you continue to scream and struggle one more time, I'll pull this trigger and you'll have another mouth at the back of your head. Do you understand?" He watched with delight as she managed to weakly and obediently nod. He grinned and resumed to his work. Taking off his pants and putting them back on was such a chore; choosing to leave them on, just whipping out his member was easier and required less work for him. What amazed him the most was that not only her eyes had moisture but her lower regions as well.

Sliding into her was like sliding into some exquisite oil, her tight walls constricting around him made him gasp and thrust forward and harder. Soon the girl gave a small cry and he looked down. Blood began to trickle down just a bit and he smirked. He thrusted madly now and his hands were no longer gripping her wrists, but now her thighs. His left land had soon trailed upward towards her breasts and had tugged down the wide and open neckline of her shirt. "Open them…" he spoke as he continued to thrust hard.

Lenalee obeyed as tears streamed down her face. She looked away as the golden eyed boy looked at her and squeezed at her breasts. Her hands, were now trembling as they gripped the blankets, her knuckles turning white with strain. He had broken, torn and stole her virginity. Her innocence, her purity. All that she had represented and stood for; now taken away from some violent, sadistic-music-sex fiend. Her eyes shut tight again, but was ordered to open them once more.

"Look at me," he ordered as he was now pounding and slamming into her; making slapping sounds. "I don't… I can't stand being ignored!"

There was a thrill in his voice as Debitto had said those words. He loved the look that she was giving him; pure fright, shock and tears. He loved it. He loved the feeling of her body, those walls of hers tightening around him as he pulled out and slid back in. But now, he could feel himself reaching up to that point. A chill, or some sort of feeling was now crawling up his back and he felt himself coming up close for a finish. He clenched his teeth; he didn't want to end it just now, not just yet. But Debitto couldn't hold back much more for another second longer and finally released to what felt like a sea of his fluids into her.

Lenalee gave a cry out as she felt something hot had entered her and had jolted her body upright. He had done it. He had now spilled some unwanted, disgusting thing into her. She watched as he huffed and heaved himself off of her, adjusting his pants and belt. He gave a sigh of relief and a large grin on his face emerged.

"Thanks for the sonata, Lady Exorcist!" Debitto mused as he gave her a small wave and jumped out the window.

Lenalee watched with despair and hate as the boy ran and soon disappeared into the faint illuminated streets. Then a _click!_ came to the door and her body froze.

"Hey, Lenalee!" Lavi's cheery voice echoed as they made their way towards her, "We brought you some leftovers if you didn't mind…"

* * *

Well that's the end of it! Hope you enjoyed it! R&R! Sasorichyan here, just saying she's going to be coming up with some D. Gray Man crack pairings now


End file.
